This invention relates to a floppy disk drive unit and particularly to the floppy disk drive unit in which a magnetic head is prevented from being broken.
A floppy disk drive unit for writing and reading data in a record medium of a floppy disk has been widely used. The conventional floppy disk drive unit will now be described.
The conventional floppy disk drive unit generally includes a magnetic head with the sliding face up, a support for supporting a floppy disk opposite to the magnetic head, and a housing for storing the magnetic head and the support.
The magnetic head part is, for example, formed by upper and lower magnetic heads respectively having sliding faces (medium opposite surface) opposite to each other.
The conventional floppy disk drive unit, however, has the problem that the support is deflected by external impact and the impact is applied to the sliding face to be broken. For example, in the floppy disk drive unit having an upper magnetic head and a lower magnetic head, the magnetic heads sometimes collide with each other to be broken.